


Bad Boy

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Isabella is a senior at high school and has the house to herself for the weekend while her parents are away. She planned a relaxing weekend for herself, no bothers at all, but that all changes when a party goes on next door from her hosted by someone from her school. As Isabella watches from her bedroom window she notices Ivar, the bad boy she has a crush on, is staring up at her with that dangerous smile of his.





	1. Chapter 1

Isabella was one of the top students in her school with high grades and planning ahead for collage. She had big dreams to become a doctor. Saving lives was what she desired to do. Everyone knew she was a good student.

Her parents were going away for a weekend getaway together. Originally her aunt was going to watch her but something came up and she had to cancel. She felt bad for her parents and so she promised them that nothing bad would happen and that she could take care of everything. They did hesitate but knowing their daughter they trusted her to look after the house while they were gone.

It wasn’t long before she found herself on a late Friday afternoon home alone all by herself. It was very quiet and peaceful, which made her think was perfect and planned to have a nice quiet weekend to herself.

All this was short lived though. As soon as the sun had set the music was turned on from her neighbour behind her house. She knew who lived there, a palatinate blonde popular girl and cheerleader captain. By the sounds of it she threw a party because she felt like it and invited all her friends and their friends, which wasn’t Isabella.

She didn’t care though about not being invited, but it bothered her that she had to put up with the loud music, so much for a quiet weekend.

As the night dwelled the loud music continued. She was surprised none of her other neighbour’s had called the police on them yet and started to think if she should, but she didn’t want to be one of those people.

She gave up trying to study and decided to watch a movie in her bedroom, but even that was difficult to focus on. Curiously she got up from her bed and stood in front of her window on the second floor to watch the party dwell on. She recognize a lot of people, none she was friends with.

As she scanned over the rowdy people she locked her eyes on someone who was looking directly back up at her.

Ivar Lothbrok. The bad boy and trouble maker from her school was staring up at her with that dangerous smile of his. For as long as she could remember she always had a crush on the guy. He was ridiculously good looking and could smile in a way that made all women’s legs feel like jelly, which was the effect he had on her.

But she tried to stay away as she kept telling herself he wasn’t good for her, that didn’t stop him from trying to make talk with her though during school. As much as she would like to get to know him, she was too focused on her studies to worry about boys. She had been staring at him longer than she thought and he continued to look up at her with shining glee.

He blew out a smoke from his cigarette and then waved for her to come down. That’s when she snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head with a sad smile at him before she closed the curtains. It was strange for him to look at her like that, she had never noticed it before, and for her to come down to the party was out of the question. Her parents would through a fit if she did anything stupid.

Eventually someone had called the police to complain about the noise and underage drinkers. Everyone scrambled. Isabella watched from her window kids jumped over fences or too off down the road to avoid being caught. Some even jumped into her yard but quickly left by jumping another or running around to the front.

“Run forest, run!” She mimicked.

It was over. By then it was almost midnight but she planned to watch another movie since it was the weekend. She came down stairs to get herself some popcorn when she noticed that her back sliding door was open.

She didn’t remember leaving it open, or in fact opening it at all. However she didn’t linger on it, and closed it before locking it. In the kitchen she put a packet of popcorn in the microwave and leaned on the counter as she waited for it to finish.

Out of nowhere she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth, before she was pulled back against a hard chest. Her muffled screamed wasn’t heard and her attacker seemed to hold her close before they spoke.

“Bell! It’s only me…” Ivar’s voice sent chills through her but relaxed her enough to not scream. Once he let her go she let him have it

“Are you out of your mind?!” She fumed angrily.

“Maybe.” That alluring laugh of his was bothering, and it was even more bothering that he found humour out of her scare attack by him.

“Why are you in my house? Did you come through the sliding door?” That would solve the mystery.

“You should lock your doors; you never know who might enter.” He grinned and looked her up and down with lingering eyes and an amused smirk. “Nice Pj’s.”

Isabella looked down at herself and flushed when she realised she wore her boxers and oversized star wars shirt.

“You need to leave.” He had no right being in her house.

“Just let me hangout for a bit, at least until the cops clear away.”

“You’re the one that’s been drinking, not me. Why should I let you stay?”

Ivar stared at her in thought before he grinned and stepped closer biting his lips.

She felt nervous as he cornered her like a beast against its prey and wanted to slap that smug look off his face. As attractive as he was he was still in her home without her permission.

He placed his hands against the bench either side of her and leaned down at her face. “I think I’ve figured out that your parents aren’t home.” Her silence was his answer. “We could do anything you want….”

His hand came up and brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear making her flinch under his touch. She carefully looked back up at his face, her eyes confused as she stared into the beautiful blue flames he possessed. Ivar slowly leaned closer, nose brush up along the side of her check and smelled her hair with a satisfied exhaled.

The microwave beeped making her jump a little and knocked her out of the thoughts she had.

“I’m about to watch a movie.” She didn’t know if she was going to regret her choice later.

“I like movies. In your room, right?” He guessed right.

“Yes…my room.” She wished she made the movie set up in the living room.

Before she knew it they were both going up the stairs. That was the start of how everything in her life changed.

It was hard to stay focused on the movie when she had a boy sitting in her bed right next to her, and to make it worse it was her crush. She kept glancing at the movie and at Ivar from out the corner of her eyes as they shared the popcorn. His focus seemed to be fixed on the movie with no problem.

At one point they both reached for the popcorn at the same time and touched each other’s hands. She pulled away like she was just zapped and allowed him to go first; this of course made him snicker softly from her reaction and focused back on the movie again.

She didn’t realise how long he had stayed until the movie ended and it was well after midnight.

“You should head home.” It might’ve sounded a little rude but at that point she just was growing more uncomfortable the longer he stayed.

“Why are you so eager to get rid of me?” He lay on his side and leaned his head under his hand.

‘Why does he have to be so good looking?’ She asked herself as her eyes lingered over him and back to his face. He seemed to know she was looking him over, or another better word, checking out.

“It’s late and the movie is over.” She pointed out, but that meant nothing to him.

“Come on, Bell, let me stay.” His eyes lingered over her exposed thighs as he licked his teeth.

“Ivar, you shouldn’t even be here. I’m not supposed to have people over.”

“I feel special then.” He reached out to touch her thigh that was exposed and she drew her leg back out of his reach.

“You shouldn’t do that…”

“Why not?” He sat up and leaned against the bedhead. “Why do you push me away, when it’s clear you actually want me here?”

“I don’t….” She was kidding herself. Having Ivar right there, in her bed, smiling widely was everything she could’ve dreamed off.

Ivar shuffled over on the bed and right beside her, his face close enough that she felt every breath he gave against her skin.

“I’ve seen you watch me, and I’ve watched you from afar. You’re beautiful. Now that I’m here I don’t want to leave.” He whispered lowly to her.

His hands rubbed over her exposed arm and the other was against her cheek where he tenderly brushed his thumb. She couldn’t back away, not when he was so close. It had only been a fantasy and he was now there for her. His eyes shimmered like crystals as she looked up to meet his gaze, as she leaned into his hand touching her face without much thought.

Her eyes fluttered as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back with hesitation.

She shivered as his fingers ghosted over her bare arm and slowly made its way down to her thigh, where he rubbed her skin under his warm palm. His lips slide across her own, his tongue darting out to lick across her teeth. He distracted her with the kiss as he tried to sneak his hand under her shirt.

“Wait…” She pushed away and stood up from the bed, feeling anxious about what he had intended.

“What’s wrong?” He wore that cocky smile of his as she paced the room trying to calm herself.

“T-this shouldn’t happen….” A part of her wanted more, but there were so many reasons that it shouldn’t happen either.

“Or perhaps you’re ticklish?” He smiled as he followed around her room.

It was true, she was ticklish.

She met eyes with him and saw that crazy mischief glee in his eyes as he advanced towards her, and knew what he intended to do.

“Don’t….” She backed away shaking her head as she tried fighting back a smile.

“You better start running.” He meant to do it.

She bolted from her room with him hot on her heels. They ran around the house and she laughed as he tried to catch her. She saw the fun in it as she made him run all through the house, laughing and squealing softly. Isabella and Ivar carried on like children for a bit before he cornered her against the wall. His approach was slowly and closed her in with his arms preventing her escape from him.

He leaned closer, intended to kiss her, but she quickly managed to duck under his arm and run back upstairs.

She went in her room and tried closing the door on him but he pushed himself before it slammed shut. He then proceeded by tackling her onto the bed and tickling her sides without mercy.

“Ivar!” She squealed and tried to get away from his hands.

This wasn’t like her. It was out of her comfort zone. Just yesterday she was watching him as he jogged with his friends on the school oval. No here he was, in her room, god knows what was going through his mind as he clearly showed he wanted something to happen that night.

And secretly so did she.

When he finally did she was out of breath and found him straddling her, staring with his predatory smile, before she was consumed by another despite kiss by him. She hesitates again, and shuttered when his hand managed to finally sneak under her shirt and up towards her breast. She broke from the kiss and tried pushing him away.

“Ivar, wait-“

“Let me.” He pushed her down against the bed and stole another kiss from her.

She let out a soft whimper against the kiss when his hand massaged her breast and fingers ran over her perked nipple. She didn’t want it to stop, but at the same time she was terrified. He moved away from the kiss only to kiss her neck and gently nipple at the flesh making her breath hitch.

“I-I’var….I’ve never done this before.” It was embarrassing to admit it to him.

“I know, that’s alright. I’ll be gentle, unless you ask me not to be.” She didn’t have time to react, because he pushed the rest of her shirt up to her chin, exposing her breasts and latched onto one of her nipples between his lips.

It was like nothing she felt before. The sensation feel of his moist lips and tongue swirling round the sensitive tit was so erotic, which made her body break out in shivers as he did this to both her nipples, switching so the other wasn’t left alone.

He moaned lowly against her skin before he moved away and kissed her passingly. She was distracted as he moved her boxers down, and by the time she realised it he had them completely off and threw them aside.

She went to say something, but words couldn’t be made as she watched him slowly descend down her body and hovered over where it was most private. He didn’t stop there. Holding a grin he lowered his face and flatted his tongue over her folds.

A startled gasp left her when she felt his lips and tongue over her sex, licking along her slit. Her toes curled over his shoulders feeling a new kind of pleasure bloom within. It was all so foreign, and yet she craved more of it.

Ivar savoured her juices and licked them clean as he moaned in pleasure against her sex. He didn’t want this before she was easy, but because it was her, the woman he had watched from afar for so long and he now he had her. He never wanted to lose her, not after what they were doing and what was about to happen.

He carefully inserted a finger in her entrance and his lips suckling gently at her clit. She arched her back against him, panting and whimpering lowly from the overwhelming pleasure. His finger pumped through her, curling against her walls making her wince but was replaced with a moan as he flicked his tongue against her clit

His mouth left her sex and looked up at her with a lazy smile. He didn’t say anything as he removed his finger and sat up from the bed. She watched, a little confused, but realised what he was doing when he removed his shirt from his over his head and unbuttoned his jeans whiling kicking off his shoes.

She admired his toned bare chest and her heart skipped a beat when she saw his cock bobbing out, but couldn’t tear her eyes away. Ivar got a condom out from the pocket of his jeans and torn it open as he proceeded to put it on over his cock.

He then crawled back onto her, spread her legs wide for him and positioned his cock against her entrance. She was scared, and clearly showed it because he kissed her softly with his hand wrapped around his cock, palming himself before he carefully started to push his cock against her entrance.

There was no going back, and she didn’t want to.

She felt his cock press against her entrance and slowly started to stretch her open, and pain was all she felt as he entered her more.

“Wait it hurts…” It was a pained whimper that made Ivar stop and rub her face in his hands.

“I know. It won’t last long, just relax.” He tried to encourage her as he aimed to have his cock fully in her.

She did as he said and dug her fingers into his back as he entered her more. The pain lingered, and for a moment she thought it would never end, but this would soon change and didn’t take long for Ivar to be flushed right up against her with his throbbing cock burred deep.

He kissed her softly before he started to slowly move his waist. His thrusts were slow and kept a steady pace as he gently guided both her legs over his moving hips. She felt herself being rocked back and forth with his cock entering over again, and grew used to the feeling of him fucking her rather quickly.

After so long waiting for this Ivar knew he wouldn’t last long. His arousal built up and sped up his thrusts, careful not to get too excited as his pace quickened. His lips roamed over her exposed neck, grunting with each thrust he gave her, savouring her pleasured moans. He heard her gasping out his name and squeezing herself around him and he knew she was close to her end too.

Isabella bit her lips as she felt his cock thrust into her, his groin hitting her skin over again sending a thrill of sensation she heard throughout her room along with their pants and moans. His hand dipped between them and started to rub her clit in circular motions.

“Ivar, Ivar, ahah….I-I can’t, ah! Hold much longer!”

“Let yourself go, Bell. Come over my cock.” His crude words only aroused her more.

She wrapped herself against him with both her legs and arms pulling him closer as she felt her orgasm erupt over her quivering body followed by a cry of pleasure.

Ivar snarled lowly with flared nostrils as he fucked her harder with a couple more sharp movements from his waist before he felt himself fall apart and spilled his seed within the condom.

Both remained tangled around one another as they let out heated breaths and sweat from their bodies shimmering through the moonlight of the barn. Neither said anything at first. Ivar slowly removed his cock from her and condom off him before he rolled onto his back beside her

Isabella had many thoughts running through her head over what just happened.

“You’re a nice fuck.” Ivar said so bluntly and got off the bed to dress himself.

She lifted her blanket up to her chest to cover herself feeling too exposed and stared at the ceiling. He pulled his jeans up and looked down at her with a cocky grin.

“We’ll have to do that again.” He casually picked her mobile from the nightstand and added his number in. “I’ll expect a text from you.”

“Alright….” She didn’t know what else to say to him.

“See you at school.” He winked and put his shirt on before he left her room and went back out the sliding door, leaving her alone and with her thoughts.

She felt a little sore and tried to adjust herself on her bed. A tear rolled down her face as she felt used and Ivar took away her virtue, but she didn’t really tell him to stop, so she didn’t think of it that way.

It was so late and she was tired. She let sleep take over, her thoughts left with how Ivar made her orgasm and how amazing it felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months from that night with Ivar, Isabella is unsure how she feels about him but he has shown a high interest by nonstop text messages and bumps in’s from school. When the holidays start he asks for a weird request but he makes it very tempting and hard for her to refuse.

She could still taste him on her lips, the feel of his body over her own lingered for so long, and she had felt very aroused more often then she should, especially when she saw him at school. Ivar would notice her wherever she was, and smiling knowingly at her, remembering what happened between them those months ago. He would always try to talk with her, ask when she was going to text him again, but she always put it off, wanting to forget about it. But her feeling’s for him only grew the longer she tried to ignore him, and she didn’t understand why she felt like this towards him.

He had used her for his own pleasure, took her virtue, and kept pestering her about a second around. She didn’t hate him but she was bothered by him. His feeling’s weren’t the same the way she felt for him, at least that’s what she kept telling herself. No one knew what happened, including her friends and she wanted to keep it like that.

It had been at least two months since then and the summer holidays were just starting. Everyone was planning something, all but Isabella. She wasn’t very social and would rather relax at home, head buried in a book. However, she never expected for her plans to change so fast.

Isabella was just finishing the last bit of her book in her room when she heard a quiet tap at her window. Looking over she was shocked to see Ivar grinning at her as he hanged on at her window and trying not to fall off. She rushed over and opened it, before Ivar welcomed himself into her room with no troubles.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She harshly whispered at him. “You shouldn’t be here. My parents are home and sleeping down the hall.”

“Relax Bell, you worry too.” Bad boy Ivar was so reckless and had no idea just how her parents might react if they find a boy in her room.

“Well, my dad’s a cop, and he has his gun here just so you know.” She knew it wouldn’t scare him but it was a warning if the worst was to happen. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I would spot by.” That ridicules handsome grin of his was so bothering and alluring all at once. “Do you have plans for the holidays?”

“No I don’t, not really, why?” She shrugged waiting for him to get to his point.

“Well, my older half-brother has a massive cabin out in the forest, about a three hour drive from here. Every summer my brothers and I go there for the holidays. It’s incredible, there’s everything you need there and it’s right next to the crystal clear lake.”

“Alright, and?” She didn’t really understand why he was telling this.

“I want you to come with me.”

Isabella stared at him for a moment before letting out an upturn smile and light laugh thinking he was kidding, but when she realised he wasn’t he wasn’t her smile disappeared.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Come on, Bell. Just think about it. Two months in the woods, surround by nature, a break from all this city life, and away from your books. You don’t even need to pay for anything it’s all covered. I just want you to come as my girlfriend.” Now it was getting weird.

“Girlfriend? I-Ivar…I mean…You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?” He sighed softly.

“Every year it’s the same. All my brothers are either married or in a relationship, and I don’t want to be the odd one out. I trust you, and I know they’ll love you. I know it’s a big ask but you’re the only one I would ask to do this. I don’t leave for another week, can you at least think about it?”

Many thoughts were rushing through her mind. Here as Ivar, asking her to pretend to be his girlfriend for two months with his family in a cabin in the woods, and he was expecting her to say yes?

“Ivar I-“ He cut her off by kissing her deeply and held her face in both his hands. She should’ve pushed him away, but she didn’t, she allowed it to happen and even leaned into it.

She moaned gently against the warm kiss as he continued to devour her like he did before, and couldn’t get enough of it. It was over too soon and she found herself falling against his chest, dazed, and looked up at his smirking face.

“I’ll think about it, I need to talk to my parents about it first. I don’t know what to say to them.”

“Just say you’re going with a friend, that’s not really lying.” He had a point, but it was still a big ask.

“A-alight, I’ll ask them and let you know.” She couldn’t believe that she was actually considering it and felt bashful about it. “Umm…Why me?”

Ivar brushed some of her hair away and continued smirking. “Because I like you, and I know you’ll love spending time away, especially with me.” She couldn’t help but giggle and hit his shoulder gently in a playful way which he seemed to find amusing as well. “I’ll hear from you this week, sweetheart.”

He then climbed back out the window and jumped towards the tree before climbing back down. She watched him leave from her window, unable to hold back the smile as he climbed over the front fence and left. She needed to sleep on it. It was crazy enough out of all the people in school he would come to her. The whole thing was weird, but she couldn’t help but feel special about it.

Isabella found herself wanting to go the more she thought about it. She was also very surprised when she had brought it up with her parents that they were very open with the idea about her getting out and spending time away from home. Maybe it would be good for her to be away and breathe in the nature. All she told them was it was with some friends and that was it.

Maybe they trusted her too much.

Finally, she texted Ivar and told him she would go and he texted back that he would pick her up on Sunday morning. It was happening, she was going to spend the summer with Ivar and pretend to be his girlfriend. This wasn’t like her. It was everything out of her comfort zone, but the more she thought about spending so long with Ivar the more she was looking forward to it.

The day came and she packed a full suit case before Ivar picked her up. She thought it was going to be an awkward drive, but Ivar must’ve planned this trip ahead, because he already had snakes and a music track playing for them to enjoy for the next three hours.

Strangle, she enjoyed the long drive with him, he made it fun and not even for a moment was there silence. She had never been this far from home before without her parents and it gave her a new vibe, one she wasn’t sure that suited her, and yet there was with Ivar, going to his brother’s cabin for the holidays. It was going to be interesting.

They had finally arrived and Isabella stared out the window in awe at the size of the beautiful cabin built right beside the lake. “This is the cabin? It’s more like a mansion!” She couldn’t hold back the broad smile as they pulled up.

“I told you it was nice.” They got out and unpacked the car together.

She met his brothers who were a rowdy bunch but were super nice. There was defiantly a resemblance between them with their insanely blue eyes, which she didn’t miss. Next were the women and met Bjorn’s wife, Torvi, Ubbe’s wife, Margrethe, Hvitserk’s girlfriend, Aud, and Sigurd’s girlfriend, Blaeja. It was going to be a very interesting holiday with all these people who she never met.

By this time she thought she saw everything, which was until she saw the room she was to stay in. It was ridiculously big, like a master bedroom with its own ensuite and incredible view over the lake. She then looked at the queen sized bed and realised that she was going to be sharing the room and bed with Ivar for the holidays. Of course she was, she was here acting as his girlfriend so his brother’s would get off his back.

She found herself looking out the window, admiring the beautiful view they had. Ivar came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder with a smirk.

“So, what do you think?” He breathed gently against her skin, and she found herself unable to move from her position as he gently nuzzled into her neck. She shivered from the contact before twisting herself around to face him.

“It’s….beautiful.”

He was so close that their noses brushed and before she could say anything else, he kissed her. It wasn’t like the last one, this was tender, and he savoured it. She kissed back falling in motion and gasped gently when his hands gripped her rear over the shorts she wore.

The two were lost in the moment before they were interrupted.

“Oi, love birds, when you’re done lunch is ready downstairs.” Hvitserk snickered at the scene before leaving.

Adele tried to get her breathing even before she forced herself to move away from Ivar. “I-I am hungry…” Ivar only smirked at her.

“We’ll continue this later.” It was a promise, and she couldn’t help but feel a little excited about it.

Bjorn had cooked up some nice burgers for them to feast. Dinner was amazing. After they ate they stayed up a little longer, talking about each other’s lives and things. Soon the questions were aimed at Ivar and Isabella.

“How did you two meet?” Ubbe asked eyes filled with curiosity. She looked at Ivar and back at everyone nervously.

“We go to the same school, have been for a couple of years now.” She honestly didn’t know what else to say. Then Ivar jumped in, eager to finish the story.

“We met at a party and we really hit it off. Want to details, brothers? Because it gets kinda-“ She right away covered his mouth with her hand to prevent him from saying anything else. He grinned against her and pulled her into his lap before kissing her passionately. It put her off guard but she quickly fell in motion before he pulled away, all his brothers and their women didn’t seem bothered but proud for Ivar.

For hours they talked about different things and Isabella really liked everyone. Ivar’s brother’s seemed very cheeky like himself and their partners were all very sweet. The night dwelled, then people started going to bed. She told Ivar she wanted a shower and let her off his lap, but not before pinching her rear and snickering to himself. A red heat washed over her as she quickly made her way up the stairs and to their shared room.

She felt better after the shower, letting the hot water wash down her body for a good amount of time before she exited the shower, dried herself, blow dried her hair and wrapped the towel around herself. As she came out she was greeted by a shirtless Ivar. It looked like he was waiting for her.

Ivar bit his lips and grinned as he got closer to her. She didn’t move, like she was welcoming him, and that only made his cock twitch more in his sweat pants. He reached forward took the towel away from her, and she allowed it.

She gasped lightly before he consumed her lips, groaning against her as he rutted his hidden cock against her stomach. Without warning he turned her around and pushed her against the bed, lifting her ass up and spreading her cheeks, then he leaned in and took one long lick against her folds.

A surprised moan came from her before she covered her mouth, fearing his brothers would hear, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by that. In fact, he wanted them to hear her scream his name.

“Ivar…” She panted against her fist before pressing her face against the bed.

He tongue fucked her, only a little and suckled her clit, teasing which made her whimper and knees tremble before he slapped her ass gently, chuckling at her surprised yelp before he tugged his sweatpants off him and pushed her forward along the bed, following close behind her as he rolled a condom on his throbbing cock.

He kept her on her knees and gripped her waist and rubbed his cock along her folds before he thrust into her.

The sudden fullness made her cry out against her fist stuck in her mouth before he forced her hand against the bed to support herself.

“I want them to hear you, make all the noises you want; I want them to know you’re mine.” He groaned into her ear and sat up on his knees once more before setting a rough pace.

Each thrust forced a small moan from her as she shook back and forth with Ivar fucking her from behind. He showed no mercy.

He wanted to fuck her into another realm and lose himself completely, which he might end up doing if he continued what he was doing. Ivar’s movements grew intense, to the point that he rutted against her arse, breeding her like a crazed animal. His grunts followed by pleasured moans added to the pleasure she was feeling, rushing threw her as she allowed herself to be fucked liked crazy.

“Fuck, Bell, fuck!” He repeated her name as he threw his head back, fingers digging into her waist feeling his cock throb wrapped around her clenching walls.

“I-Ivar, Ivar!” Her fingers gripped at the quilt under them as she felt her orgasm erupt through her core and whimpered loudly as he continued to thrust against her until he shouted and gave one final firm thrust, erupting himself in the condom and sagging against back, making her crazy forward with him on her.

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as Ivar did the same against her neck. After moment he finally moved and pulled himself out. Last time he just left, however, this time he pulled her up against him, rolling over so her back was pressed up against his chest.

Ivar kissed her cheek before settling more comfortably in the bed with her and falling asleep. She soon followed, feeling very satisfied and drained.

It was indeed going to be an interesting holiday.

The day’s turned into weeks and as time flowed Isabella felt herself growing more closer to Ivar as he did for her. They got along and even though they weren’t really dating they behaved like they did, even when it was just the two of them.

One day she wanted to go on a hike with Ivar and he was more than happy to go much to her surprise. This was when she discovered he was a talented photographer and he even showed her his photos. He had a real talent, a passion she never saw in him.

That day they left the cabin and into the woods, staying on the trail together as they saw the nature and beauty of the wilderness. It was a whole new experience for her and she enjoyed every moment of it, especially with Ivar, who stopped every few minutes to get a photo of something. She didn’t mind, and found it rather sweet.

All through high school she always saw Ivar as the trouble maker and bad boy, and yet here she was with him on a hike and taking photos. She liked this Ivar.

They came across a shallow river and he told her to get down and be quiet. She looked ahead and gasped softly when she saw a large herd of deer running across the water as Ivar snapped multiple photos. It was an amazing experience.

When the deer were gone she beamed brightly before turning to him. He leaned forward and kissed her, softly, something he hadn’t done before. She kissed back he carefully guided her back against the grass and deepened the kiss, savouring her lips before moving away a little to look down at her. He stared at her and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking, he was simply confusing. It looked like he wanted to say something, anything, but couldn’t. So, she followed her heart and leaned up to kiss him again softly, and he seemed to really like that.

It was just them, nothing else mattered.

The holidays were moving fast and before they knew it a month had gone by. She let her parents know every few days that she was fine and they seemed to be happy with just that. The time away from home felt good, better then she expected.

When all this was over though she didn’t know what to expect, if things would go back to normal or if Ivar wanted something more, but she was too scared to talk about it because what they had right that moment was good.

She decided to not bring it up and just enjoy what they had.

One morning they both woke up tangled in each other’s arms. Ivar nuzzled into her neck, nibbling at her skin gently making her giggle softly until the contact. He loved to spoon, this she discovered, because every night and morning was the same. The sex was incredible; he sure knew how to bring her to multiple orgasms and enjoyed teasing her to her breaking point. She craved for it, and didn’t know how she was to survive when the holidays were over.

“How about we go for a swim in the lake?” He softly asked with a grin.

“I like that idea.” She bit my lips out of habit.

“Just let me piss, change and we’ll head down there.” He finally broke off from her and headed into the bathroom.

Isabella was about to change into her bikini when she heard my phone vibrate. She just assumed it was her parents asking about how her time was going. However, as she looked at her phone she noticed that she had multiple text messages from her friends and way too many Instagram notifications.

She looked at them, confused about why her friends would suddenly text her more than once, it wasn’t like them, or the insane about of notifications. Her heart stopped when she read the first text message.

**‘Bella! When were you going to tell me you and Ivar were dating? That’s insane!’**

She read the next one from another friend.

**‘You and Ivar are dating? When did this happen? I need the details. Call me.’**

The rest of the messages were the same, asking more questions and stuff. It only got worse when she looked on Instagram. Apparently, Ivar’s brothers had posted on their accounts of their little get away and had tagged her in multiple photo’s, one of them were of Ivar and her kissing passionately. She then read the comments.

**‘Ivar and Isabella? That’s so fucking random!’**

**‘It can’t be serious, Ivar fucks everyone.’**

**‘Ivar better dump her before she becomes too clingy.’**

They all continued on and on. The more she read the more she felt her heart pain. Fresh tears rolled down her face from the cruel words said by the people from her school. Everyone knew about them.

She stared at her phone for a while until Ivar came out and saw she hadn’t moved.

“Come on, why do women take so long?” He joked lightly before he saw how upset she was. “What’s wrong?”

Isabella showed him her phone, the photo and the comments. “Everyone knows.”

Ivar didn’t know what to say. He simple scrolled through the comments and sighed heavily. He didn’t think about his brothers posting on social media and tagging her in photos. Looking back at her he just saw her clearly upset over the comments. “Bell, they’re just words, they mean nothing and it’s none of their fucking business what goes on between us.” Ivar sat down next to her and put her mobile aside, hoping she’ll get over it soon, but he clearly didn’t know how to comfort someone and she felt no better.

“That’s easy for you to say.” She went into the bathroom and washed my face to clear it. She needed some air and to be away from Ivar. “I need to be alone.” She left and hurried outside the cabin, heading down to the lake to be alone with her thoughts.

Ivar growled in frustration and looked at his own phone to see the same thing. Messages from some mates of his and exploding notifications. He read his text messages first.

**‘Dude! Are you really dating Isabella? When the fuck did this happen?’**

**‘Ivar! What the fuck are you doing? Dump her before she becomes too clingy on you.’**

**‘I don’t understand you and Isabella together but hey whatever floats your boat.’**

He then went to his Instagram.

**‘Ivar is fucking insane if he thinks Isabella is worth it. She’s a waste.’**

**‘He can’t be sick of me already! #ifuckedivar’**

**‘I’m sure when the holidays are over we’ll have the old Ivar back.’**

That hit him. ‘When the holidays were over.’ He hadn’t thought that far ahead but one thing for certain was that he liked her. She was nothing like the other girls; she was special, someone he needed in his life. He wasn’t good when it came to expressing feelings and it was that hard to do it in front of Isabella. The comments though, what they said about her, that pissed him off.

Things had changed and he knew that. He didn’t care what his friends or the school said about them, he wanted something with her, for too long he’s wanted that. He threw a shirt on and grabbed his camera before heading outside.

Ivar found her sitting on the docks, legs hanging over the edge and stared over the lake lost in her own thoughts. He came over and sat next to her, opened up his camera and leaned closer to her side to show her the photos he took.

Isabella looked over to see what he was showing her and was left a little surprised when she saw a photo taken of herself when she was looking or aware he was taking photos of her. He gave her the camera and let her scroll through the pictures taken.

They were all of her, happy, smiling, and laughing, when she didn’t know he was taking pictures. She never thought herself so beautiful before, or if it was just a talent of his that made her look like that. Picture after picture, and the more she looked at them the more she felt better.

“I’m not good when it comes to expressing. I’m shit to be honestly, but this is my way of saying that….” He didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to tell her. “Through high school, I’ve watched you and I’ve seen you watch me. I always wanted to get to know you but I always scared you way, and that just me like you more.”

Isabella finally met eyes with him, lost in awe from his words.

“I know were different people but maybe that’s good? Asking you to be here wasn’t just for a favour, it was so I could get to know you and have you for myself. You’re….amazing.”

She didn’t want to think anymore and leaned over to kiss him. It was short and it took his off guard, but as she went to move away he pulled her back against him, deepening the kiss and pulling her onto his lap. For minutes it was like this, their tongues joined while soft moans left them.

The kiss was then broken and he pressed his forehead against her own.” Bell, will you….will you be my girl?” It sounded like the hardest thing he ever had to say and she beamed at him.

“Yes.”

Out of joy, he stood up with her in his arms and tossed her into the water before jumping in after her. Both felt too happy to even care what others were saying, nothing could ruin the moment.

The holidays were coming to an end, a week before school started and they drove back home to get themselves ready. Isabella promised Ivar to help him out with projects, which he was happy about if it meant he could spend more time with her.

Before he drove her home he drove onto a large viewing area of the city on a cliff. Both were joined in hands as they walked to the ledge. Ivar never felt happier before to be with the girl he secretly loved, and she felt the same.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling as he returned the same jester before she leaned into his side with her arms wrapped around his. This felt good, it felt right.

They were meant to be.


End file.
